


Knock Some Sense into You

by Amledo



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is stuck between remembering and wondering. The only thing he knows for sure is that he owes Steve an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Some Sense into You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I wrote on Tumblr and wanted to post here.

Bucky knows that he hasn’t worked everything out, not yet. But he knows enough about himself, and more about Steve, and that makes him determined to make things right. 

He knows that the Winter Soldier hurt Steve. He also knows that Bucky would never hurt Steve. That means he has to apologize. It’s only right.

So he goes to Avengers Tower. That’s where he can find Captain America, the news says so. 

He sneaks in. There’s something wrong about having to submit to a retinal scan and face recognition scan to see Steve. So he just skips that.

Moving like a shadow is still just something that his body does. And so he slips past the other Avengers. Though he spares a small smile for the Russian spy, he owes her an apology too. And another fleeting grin for the winged wonder, he’ll make it right eventually. 

But first Steve. Of course he finds him in the gym. Of course Steve knows it the minute he’s there.

"You know this is probably the only time you’ll manage that. Tony is going to flip when he finds out someone got past his security," Steve says by way of a greeting. As he speaks he turns to face Bucky. The other man is weirdly relieved that Steve is so casual. 

"Never had to put up with a scan to see you before. Not starting now. Besides, I only need this once. That’s more than I deserve," Bucky pushes his hair out of his face and steps closer. "I needed to apologize. I…remember the way I was…the way we were. Before the train…before Hydra, I never would have laid a hand on you. It was my job to stop people from hurting you. And I hurt you. And I’m sorry. I never should have-" 

Bucky’s words stop, his throat catches and he stands rigid for a minute, unsure of what to do. Steve’s arms are around him, his face pressed against Bucky’s neck. Eventually his mind catches up and he grips the blonde man tightly, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. 

"You don’t have to apologize. You don’t. That man wasn’t you and you know it. He looked like you, but he wasn’t. I…Bucky," Steve breathes in and out slowly, his hand coming up to press against Bucky’s neck, thumb sliding slightly along his jaw. "The Bucky I knew, he hit me once. You know? Whacked me so hard I thought my jaw was broken. But it did the job, knocked sense into me," Steve said and Bucky leaned away slightly, just enough to search Steve’s expression. It was a piece of their past he couldn’t remember, but damn if it didn’t feel important. 

"What was so bad that he’d hit you? Bucky loved you," he asks, curious but nervous about the answer. 

"He did, and that was the problem. I loved him too. And I hated myself. Hated whatever was wrong with me. I knew what happened to the men in our neighborhood. Knew what people did to them for what they were. And I lost it. I started calling myself these horrible names, hoped I would die of an asthma attack in my sleep, hoped war would kill me. And when he found out, Bucky slapped me as hard as he could," Steve didn’t try to move, the other man’s arms were too tight around him. "He slapped me, just the once, and then he told me I was a punk. A dumb one at that. He told me it didn’t matter. That I needed to accept myself. He accepted me. And he told me that he’d known I was bi for a while, worked out one night when we were out and he caught me checking out the guys as much as the girls. That was that. It was all I needed, a good slap and a talking to," Steve finishes, noticing that Bucky is still and silent.

"You should tell the story right kid. You shouted that he wouldn’t still be okay with it if it was him you were checking out. And he grabbed you and kissed you breathless to prove you wrong," Bucky smiles and looks at the blush on Steve’s cheeks, "Did those punk kids ever get their heads out of their asses and get together?" He says, not sure, but hoping so much it hurt.

"Might’ve. But it was a pretty well-kept secret," Steve says, remembering how strange it felt to be so in love with Bucky and falling for Peggy at the same time. He wonders if the three of them could have been happy together. 

"I’m not so fond of secrets anymore," Bucky whispers and tilts his head, hesitant because he doesn’t know if Steve still wants him. 

He doesn’t have to wonder long, Steve knows his personality, even now, and two lips press against his before he can talk himself out of it. Steve is kissing him like they haven’t missed a moment and the tears finally fall.


End file.
